View From the Rear View
by faithangel3
Summary: Santana is forced to move back to the small South Carolina town she grew up in to find that it really hasn't changed all that much except for a good looking blonde that now lives there.


View from the Rear View 

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination. Inspired by the last song and all the country mix tapes I have rolling around in my truck.

Rating: PG-13/ R

Summary: Santana is forced to move back to the small South Carolina town she grew up in to find that it really hasn't changed all that much except for a good looking blonde that now lives there.

A/N: Hi everyone. It's been awhile since I've attempted to write anything, at least it feels like awhile. There was an over whelming demand for a sequel to Under a Southern Sky but I think it ended just where it needed too and I couldn't come up with any solid ideas for a sequel so I decided on something a little different. A lot of people seemed to like the whole idea of that story so I'm going to stick with it in a slightly different universe. I love country music so it works. For any newcomers I'm going to use a different song, mostly country, to be sort of the base for every chapter. If anyone has any requests please let me know through a review of pm, I'm always looking for different songs to use. Hope ya'll like it.

Lonely Eyes: The beginning

It had been more than ten years since she stepped foot in this town and in those fifteen years it looked as though nothing had changed. Her parents had moved from the small town in South Carolina to New York City. In that time she had grown up, she, unlike the town had changed. Her once southern accent was no more and her once baby face was now more refined, more mature. Her parents had moved back to Port Hope, what a name for a city, a few years ago to take care of her grandparents. They had never really liked the big city life like she did, it suited her better than it did them.

She had lost almost all contact with all her old friends, being so young they didn't really have a way to keep in touch. Soon distant phone calls became no phone calls at all. If she had moved in this decade things may have been different, what with text messaging and an Iphone in the hands of every toddler.

Now she found herself driving through the outskirts of her old home on her way to her parents. She had been living in Miami for about three months and so it was cheaper to drive with all her luggage rather than fly. Her trip through her old home was only supposed to be a few hours, stop in say hello to her parents and grandparents before heading back to New York. That was until her mother called her and told her about her that her grandfather was sick in the hospital

It was dark and the rain had started to fall two hours ago and instead of getting better it seemed to be getting increasingly worse. Her windshield wipers were going as fast as the car would allow. She was starting to get a little tired so she pulled into a gas station, filled the car up and went in to get a coffee. It tasted like sludge but it was hot and would do the trick. Getting back into her car she headed out to finish the last hour of her drive.

She was coming up on the border of town when she heard her tire pop causing her to pull over onto the side of the road. Looking down at her phone she groaned, no service flashed in bright letters. "Of course there's no service, stupid phone, stupid small town with stupid towers."

Lucky for her she has just passed the sign that let her know how close to town she was getting. Reaching into her backseat she dug around for the small umbrella she always kept in her car just in case it started to rain. There was nothing worse than spending hours doing your hair only to have an unexpected rainstorm ruin it. She knew that this strip of highway was as busy as it was going to be for the rest of the night. If another car came down the road in the next five hours she'd be lucky but she wasn't really one to gamble and with the storm seemingly getting worse instead of better she figured she try her luck on walking.

Before getting out of the car she made sure she had money, phone and ID. Even though it was summer the rain was cold against her skin though the air was still warm. It felt good to stretch her legs after a long drive but it seemed like the walk was taking forever. She remembered that there used to be a small restaurant / bar close to the highway in the next town over. Her fingers and toes were crossed that it was still there and that it was still open late.

Sure enough an hour later she saw the dim restaurant lights with a sign that flashed open. As she got closer to the front door she saw the small line that curled around the corner of the building. Looking down at her phone she saw that it was one thirty in the morning. "Odd." She mumbled to herself. Once she was right in front of the place she heard the low hum of music escape the doors once they were opened. Apparently some things had changed since she had been gone. The once restaurant/bar was now restaurant on one side and bar on the other. Unfortunately for her the restaurant part of the building was closed and had been so for about an hour.

Brittany stood behind the bar with a big smile on her face as she greeted the regulars and served them without even having to take their orders. It was rather busy for a Tuesday night but she couldn't complain. It only meant the tips would be good and for that she was thankful.

She smelt the smell of cigar and instantly looked over to where she thought it was coming from to see her coworker telling the guy to put it out. He refused, so she yelled at him and told him to leave. Brittany watched as the man left in a huff still smoking his cigar. The bouncer opened the door to let him out and her eyes stayed glued to the door as a stunning brunette walked in through a cloud of smoke. She had never seen her before, which may seem normal but when you're from a small town you usually know everyone and then some.

The drunken men whistled and hollered at the woman who looked around briefly before making her way over to the bar where she sat down in the empty seat right in front of the blonde bartender.

"Hi there Miss, what I can get ya?" Now that the woman was closer she could tell she had been out in the rain for a while. Brittany flashed one of her million dollar watt smiles, the one that got her all guys and all the girls.

"Red wine please, whatever you have is fine." The woman barely looked at her as she ordered and she definitely didn't get a smile back. She watched as the woman looked down at her phone as she mixed her drink.

"No service? You must not be from around here." Brittany placed the drink down in front of her.

"Sadly no, is there any way I can use your phone, I can pay for it. My car broke down near old man's creek."

"Not from around here but you know old man's creek? Are you some sort of a stalker?" Brittany attempted to get the woman to laugh, but didn't have any luck as she handed the woman her personal cell phone.

"Thank you, I saw it when I passed the sign. Sorry you wouldn't happen to know of any good tow truck companies would you?"

Brittany laughed. "None that are open 'round here this time of night. I'm almost off shift I can give you a ride to where ever you were going if that helps at all."

"That's real nice of you." Finally a small smile Brittany thought as the woman sipped on her wine and looked up at you for the first time. Even in the dim light Brittany noticed how rich her deep brown eyes were. It left her speechless for a moment before she caught herself.

Before either of them could speak another word, Bobby, one of the regulars, walked over and stood next to the mystery woman. "Howdy there lil misses, this seat taken?" He somewhat slurred as she looked down at her.

Without looking up at him the Santana sipped her wine. "Yes actually it is."

Looking around Bobby wasn't sure how to respond, he was so dumbfounded by her response that he just walked away. Brittany laughed as she watched him leave. "Finish your wine I'll go get ready to leave." Before Santana could speak Brittany walked away and without her knowing Santana smiled as she watched the bartender leave.

Ten minutes later Brittany came back with her coat in her hands. "You ready? If not it's no worries, I got all night."

"I'm good." Santana took the last sip of her wine before putting the glass down.

"Hey Tina I'm headed out, I'll see ya tomorrow." The other bartender waved as Brittany followed Santana out. "My trucks just 'round back, I don't like parking it near the customers just incase I get their drinks wrong." Santana gave her a little chuckle and she figured it was better than nothing. "That's her, the old beauty." Brittany smiled as Santana moved around to the passenger side of the old Ford F150. Brittany hurried towards it, trying to get in front of her but Santana shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can get a door, thanks though."

Once they were both in the truck Brittany smiled over at Santana as she put her seat belt on. "You know I was just trying to show you a little southern hospitality."

"I appreciate that but you giving a stranger a ride in the pouring rain is more than enough hospitality."

"Did you want to stop by your car to grab anything?"

"That'd be great actually, thanks."

Pulling out of the parking lot Santana gave Brittany directions to where her car was. "You walked to the bar from all the way out here, in the pouring rain?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, wasn't a big deal, walking does the body good. I'll be back in a minute."

Brittany watched as Santana got out of her truck and into her car. She couldn't see much in the dark except it looked like Santana was ruffling through a few things. Sure enough a minute later Santana got back into her truck with a small bag.

"That it?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Where we headed?"

"Closest hotel is fine."

Brittany laughed. "There aren't really any hotels close to here, there's a nice little inn I'll take you too though I wouldn't be caught dead leavin' ya at one of those trashy motels."

Santana cracked a smile as she put her seatbelt on. Brittany turned on the radio and country music filled the cab of the truck. The volume was barely above a whisper but it was nice background noise.

Twenty minutes later Brittany pulled up to the small inn and let Santana out underneath the covered part of the building. "I'm Brittany by the way."

"Thank you for the ride Brittany."

"What you're not even going to tell me your name?"

Santana slung her bag over her shoulder. "Names aren't important." Santana winked.

Brittany laughed as her only thought was that this girl was good and she wasn't buying any of what Brittany was selling. "Alright lonely eyes, I hope I'll see ya around sometime. Get a good nights sleep."

"Thanks you too."

Santana made her way into the building and when she turned around she saw that Brittany was still sitting her truck, keeping an eye on her. It wasn't until the woman at the counter came up to her that Brittany left. "Welcome home." She mumbled sarcastically to herself as the woman greeted her.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter... please let me know what you think, feedback is awesome. I'm going to try and update as fast as I can but I'm getting married next weekend so the next week is going to be a little busy. Until next time. **


End file.
